


What we leave behind.

by arrowupmysleeve



Series: Jangobiweek Fed 1st-7th 2021 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Jangobiweek 2021, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowupmysleeve/pseuds/arrowupmysleeve
Summary: He has been tracking the smugglers for almost two months, and Obi-Wan wants to wrap up this case quickly. Quinlan is currently at the other side of the city tracing down another lead, and Obi-Wan knows he should call him in for back up, but. He is only going to take a quick look around the building. He'll be fast.---Obi-Wan eyes the blaster pointed at his head and glances down at his lightsaber. The blade is off, but it is pressed into the vulnerable space between the armor plates under the Mando's arm."It seems we are at an impasse," Obi-Wan says, but he doesn't move. The Mandalorian pointing the blaster at him doesn't say anything, but they tilt their head in acquiescent.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobiweek Fed 1st-7th 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136561
Comments: 18
Kudos: 401
Collections: Jangobi Week





	What we leave behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt I have ever written for. It's supposed to be Enemies to Lovers, but I'm not sure I actually fulfilled that. 
> 
> Anyway, please ignore all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

He has been tracking the smugglers for almost two months, and Obi-Wan wants to wrap up this case quickly. Quinlan is currently at the other side of the city tracing down another lead, and Obi-Wan knows he should call him in for back up, but. He is only going to take a quick look around the building. He'll be fast.

\---

Obi-Wan eyes the blaster pointed at his head and glances down at his lightsaber. The blade is off, but it is pressed into the vulnerable space between the armor plates under the Mando's arm.

"It seems we are at an impasse," Obi-Wan says, but he doesn't move. The Mandalorian pointing the blaster at him doesn't say anything, but they tilt their head in acquiescent.

"I suggest we come to an arrangement," Obi-Wan offers, and the Mandalorian lets out a low laugh.

"I have never known the Jedi to be willing to compromise or listen to others," they reply, and Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow at them.

"I can't speak for every Jedi, but I can be persuaded," Obi-Wan says. 

"What did you have in mind?" the Mandalorian asks after a short pause, and Obi-Wan grins. Progress.

"I'm only after information," Obi-Wan states. "Give me twenty minutes with Mastruck, and then I leave."

The Mando is a bounty hunter, and if Obi-Wan is reading them correctly, they are working for the guild. The Bounty Hunter Guild is a well-established organization that usually takes legit contracts, so Obi-Wan can not force them to give up their bounty. The Mandalorian looks down at the man in question, who whimpers in fear, and back up at Obi-Wan. 

There is a long pause until the Mandalorian lifts their finger off the trigger, and Obi-Wan lowers his lightsaber. "You got ten minutes." They step back at the same time, and after making sure the Mando holsters their blaster, Obi-Wan puts away his lightsaber and turns to face the smuggler.

"Let's have a wee chat," Obi-Wan tells him, and Mastruck shakes his head. 

"I'm not telling you anything, Jedi scum," He spits, and Obi-Wan sighs.

"You will," He squats down to be at eye level. "Now, tell me about operation Whitehall."

Mastruck goes white and shakes his head again. "I can't- I won't- They'll kill me."

"They won't get the chance," The Mandalorian says, the grin is obvious in their voice, and Obi-Wan throws his hands in the air as the smuggler whimpers. 

"No, do not threaten my suspect," Obi-Wan says as he turns to glare at the Mandalorian and crosses his arms. "I need him to cooperate, so keep your mouth shut."

The Mandalorian tilts their head to the side. "He is my bounty."

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and levels a finger at him. "Yes, but for the next nine minutes, Mastruck is my suspect, so keep quiet."

He doesn't wait for the Mando to respond but twists and sits back down on his hunches to continue the interrogation.

"Now, Whitehall," Obi-Wan says. He takes a second to steady himself and clear his head, and then he reaches out with the Force to lightly tap into the Mastruck's head. Not too deep, he doesn't want to be pulled into his head, just enough to see when he is lying. "What are you smuggling? Spice?" 

Mastruck snarls, but Obi-Wan gets a flash of terrified eyes, fear, and tightly packed people. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan puts a hand to the ground to steady himself. It's not like he didn't already know what they were trafficking. He has seen the aftermath of operation Whitehall, but still.

"As I feared, you're smuggling people," He mutters. The smuggler's eyes widen, and the Mando shifts restlessly behind him.

"Where are you based?" Obi-Wan asks, and he keeps a close watch on the man's face and his thoughts.

"I'm not telling you. They will kill me," Mastruck states, and Obi-Wan cocks his head at him.

"Outer rim?" There is no response. "Midt rim? The colonies?" Ah, there's the response Obi-Wan is looking for. He knows that Whitehall uses the Corrilian run, and there are not that many planets located in the Colonies that are a part of the Correllian run, only four. "Which planet? Loronar."

Bingo! Mastruck's thoughts give him a quick look off the base, and Obi-Wan smiles.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Obi-Wan says, and Mastruck gives him a terrified look.

"I didn't tell you anything! I didn't say anything. You know nothing!" He yells, but Obi-Wan ignores him and turns to the Mandalorian.

"He is all yours," Obi-Wan smiles at them, turns, and walks away.

\--

\-----------------------------------

\--

"Why, hello there," The Jedi says and grins at him.

Jango grits his teeth and lets out a low grunt in answer. It the same Jedi he met almost six months ago when he delivered the bounty on Mastruck, and Jango hasn't been able to get the Jedi out of his head. The way he had craked Mastruck's head open and taken what he wanted. It had been terrifying.

The pirates make an offensive move, and Jango activates his jetpack and goes high as the Jedi goes low. The Jedi makes a couple of impressive moves, and Jango is reluctantly impressed.

They clear the landing pad quickly, and Jango sets back down again as the Jedi spins behind a pirate and knocks him out. The Jedi turns to face him and ends up looking straight into Janog's blaster.

"We really must stop meeting like this," The Jedi smirks, and Jango feels his lips twitch. 

"What are you doing here?" Jango asks.

"I'm tracking a gang of pirates," The Jedi crosses his arms and glances down at the pirate he just knocked out. "I would like to think I came to the right place."

"Leave," Jango says and glares at him, but the Jedi doesn't react.

"Am I correct in guessing that you are here on a job?" The Jedi asks, ignoring Jango's demand, and he tightens his hold on his blaster. It's a correct assumption, but he can't know if the Jedi just guessed that or if he plucked that knowledge out of his head. It has only been six years since Galidraan and Jango haven't forgotten how the Jedi slaughtered his people.

The Jedi huffs when Jango keeps quiet. "I suggest we work together to clear out the pirates. And afterward, we go our own way."

Jango waivers. The pirates had turned out to be more competent than he had expected, and he wouldn't say no to the help. Had it been offered by anyone else but a Jedi. He eyes the braid hanging over the Jedi's shoulder. Jango knows that marks the Jedi as a Padawan, but he would guess the Jedi is close to knighthood.

In the end, Jango's practicality wins out. 

"I'm not splitting the bounty," he says. When the Jedi only beams at him, Jango rolls his eyes and holsters his blaster.

"Of course not," the Jedi says and holds out a hand. "I'm Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Jango ignores the gesture. He is not here to make friends. Turning, Jango heads further into the pirate's base. 

"I'll just continue calling you Mando then," Obi-Wan mutters but follows him.

The pirate's base is on a small asteroid. An asteroid the pirates use to pull ships out of hyperspace by placing it closer to the hyperspace lanes. It's a brilliant plan. Too bad the pirates pissed off the wrong people, and they paid Jango to clear them out.

They make quick works through the base, and Jango is once more surprised at how easy it is to work with the Jedi. He doesn't like it one bit.

When they reach the pirate's control center, the Padawan starts going through the terminals. He is looking for something, and he clearly expects Jango to cover his back.

"Kiff," the Jedi mutters to himself. "It's encrypted."

"Just slice it," Jango tells him and turns to look back down the hall.

"We don't have enough time," the Jedi answers, and Jango has half a second to wonder what the hell he is talking about before the rest of the pirate crew come rushing around the corner at the other end of the hall, blasters blazing.

The fight is short but intense, and it leaves the terminals a smoking mess. 

"Great," the Jedi huffs. "There goes the information I needed."

Jango grunts but doesn't wait for the Jedi to get over it. He heads down the hall the pirates came from to find their leader and finish the contract. The Jedi sights and follows after him.

"You are a great conversationalist," the Jedi complains. Jango feels his lips stretch into a smirk. 

"You're just boring," Jango shoots back. He can't stop the chuckle when he turns to see the Jedi's offended expression. 

"I'll have you know I'm a fascinating person. Just because you can't appreciate it doesn't mean others can't," the Jedi says, but his lips are twitching in amusement.

"You're full of shit," Jango counters, and the Jedi laughs.

Their witty banter comes to an end as they reach the last door between them and the leader of the pirate crew.

"You go high, I go low?" the Jedi twirls his lightsaber. He is almost bouncing where he stands.

"Unless you learned how to fly in the last twenty minutes," Jango looks up at the Jedi (how has he not noticed that the Jedi is taller than him?) and gestures for the Jedi to go first. "After you."

"Thank you, and they say chivalry is dead." The Jedi says. He grins at Jango, and then they bust down the door. The first thing they see is blaster fire, but the Jedi is in front of him, and he deflects the blaster bolts back at the pirates. Jango keeps close, using the Jedi as cover, but he soon activates his jetpack to get the upper hand. It works beautifully, and Jango feels the thrill of a good fight go through him.

Beneath him, the pirates advance, forcing the Jedi to move. He jumps forward to strike at one of the five pirates still standing, leaving his back wide open. Jango doesn't hesitate. He drops down behind the Jedi to cover his back, and together they take out the last of the Pirates.

The Jedi gives him a look as he holsters his lightsaber, but Jango ignores it. Instead, he focuses on the last pirate standing, the leader. The Jedi follows his gaze and smiles.

"Would you mind if I talk to him?" The Jedi glances at Jango, who shrugs. 

"Go for it," Jango agrees. He is getting paid to remove the pirates. Whatever the Jedi wants is irrelevant to him.

The Jedi nods in thanks, and Jango uses the time to walk around the room, making sure the pirates are actually down and seeing if anything is interesting laying around.

"He won't give me anything," the Jedi complains after a couple of minutes. Jango glances back at him and then at the pirate.

"Why don't you just.." Jango trails off. When the Jedi looks up, he twirls his fingers next to his temple. "Use the Force to take whatever you want?"

The Jedi blinks at him in confusion and tilts his head. "That's not how the Force works."

"Uhu," Jango knows the Jedi cant see it, but he raises a skeptical eyebrow at him anyway. "So what did you do last time?"

"That was different," the Jedi argues. He stands up and turns to face him. "Last time, I had been investigating the smugglers for weeks. I know all their smuggling routes and how they operated. I have almost nothing to go on now."

"So you didn't go into his head and rip the information out?" Jango asks, and the Jedi's face goes pale.

"No! It-" The Jedi wrinkles his nose and searches for the right words. "It was more like I placed my fingers on his pulse and felt how he reacted to my question." Jango stays quiet, and after a couple of long moments, the Jedi turn back to look at the pirate. "Do you want to deliver him to your employer, or should I take him with me back to the Republic?"

"You take him," Jango tells him and turns to walk out.

"Vor entry," The Jedi calls after him, and Jango stops.

"For what?"

"For having my back," The Jedi says. "Not everyone would have done that."

Jango doesn't say anything in answers. He just walks away.

\--

\-----------------------------------

\--

Jango has half of his attention on the human in front of him, but he already knows that he will not be taking this job. The meeting had not started well, considering the client had insisted on meeting on Coruscant, and the cantina the client had chosen was on the lower level and, quite frankly, a dump. To make things worse, the man seems to think they are in some kind of hole movie.

The door to the cantina opens, and Jango glances at the newcomer. It takes him a second to recognize him, but that is defiantly the same Jedi he met almost a year ago. The Padawan braid is, if not gone, then hidden under the hat he is wearing, and he is not wearing the usual Jedi uniform, but the red hair is unmistakable. The Jedi might or might not have been haunting his dreams since the last meeting.

Jango follows the Jedi's progress through the cantina with his eyes. The helmet makes it impossible for anyone the sees his eyes, but when the Jedi looks in his direction, Jango nods in greeting. The Jedi glances at him but doesn't make any other sign that he recognizes Jango in return.

The client tries to make another offer, but Jango shouts him down and goes up to the bar to pay off his tab. He hands over the credits, and he can almost feel it when the Jedi slides up next to him. The Jedi keeps his eyes on the barkeeper as he orders his drink. It's only when the barkeeper turns away and they are mostly alone that the Jedi speaks to him. 

"Good afternoon," the Jedi murmurs and glances at him. "Are you currently on a job?"

"No," Jango answers. "Why? You want to hire me?"

"No," the Jedi says with a laugh. "But I recommend you get out of here quickly."

Jango turns his head to look at him, and the Jedi meets his eyes. Well almost. Jango was still wearing his helmet. "Why?"

"Because I am working." The Jedi accepts his drink from the barkeeper before he turns to lean back against the bar to survey the room. "with the local judicial force."

"Should you be warning me about that?" Jango asks. And when the Jedi shakes his head, Jango continues. "Then why are you?"

The Jedi hums and takes a sip of his drink. "Several reasons. First, I don't think you being here will be productive for my people." The Jedi glances at him and runs his eyes over Jango's armor. Translation: I don't think you will come in quietly. Which is true. "Secondly, I owe you one."

It takes a second for Jango to get what he is talking about, and then he huffs. "You're watching my back in return?" 

The Jedi grins at him. "It's a nice backside."

Jango shakes his head with a grin. He considers saying anything else, but he lets it be. Instead, he nods at the Jedi and leaves the cantina.

\--

\-----------------------------------

\--

Obi-Wan looks away for one second. One second! And when he looks back down at Anakin, he is gone. They have just finished a mission, and this stop at Kuat is supposed to be a fun afternoon off. 

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan calls out. There is no answer. Obi-Wan spins on his heel. "Anakin!"

He throws his senses out with the Force, and he gest a glimpse of Anakin at the other side of the market. How the kriff..? Obi-Wan sets off at a jog across the crowded plaza. He bumps into a woman. Obi-Wan turns to apologize, and he walks straight into someone else. There is a loud swear as something hits the ground, and Obi-Wan spins around again.

"My apologies," Obi-Wan tells the man. He looks down at the caff the man dropped. "I'll buy you a new one. I'm so sorry. I did-"

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin says as he pops up next to him. "Where's the ice cream?"

"You-" Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and sits down on his hunches to be at Anakin's eye level. "You can just run off like that, Anakin. I couldn't see you-"

"Mom lets me do that all the time," Anakin interrupts. Obi-Wan reaches out and rests a hand on his shoulder. 

"Dear one, your mother has had years of practice raising you. I have none," He smiles at his Padawan. "I need you to stay close and not run off like that again."

"Okay," Anakin agrees readily. Obi-Wan breaths out and looks back up at the man he now owes a caff.

"I'm so sorry about the caff," He stands up but keeps a firm hold of Anakin's shoulder. "Please, let me buy you a new one."

The man has crossed his arms and is looking on in amusement at Obi-Wan's try at being a Master. 

"It's fine," the man tells him. "I've heard being a new parent is hard."

"Obi-Wan is my teacher, not my dad," Anakin corrects. 

The man looks down at Anakin. "Of course."

Obi-Wan can't help but notice that the man has gorgeous brown eyes as the man looks up again, and their eyes meet.

"My apologies again for the caff," Obi-Wan says. 

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin whines. "The ice cream!"

"Yes, right, of course," he has almost forgotten about the ice cream. He glances back at the stranger. Obi-Wan doesn't want to let the man go just yet. "Would you like to join us? In lieu of the caff."

The stranger's lips twist in a smile, and he glances down at Anakin. "You wouldn't mind?"

"You like ice cream too?" Anakin asks, and when the man nods, Anakin sticks out his hand. "I'm Anakin, and I'm gonna be a Jedi!"

"I gathered," the stranger murmurs, but he takes the offered hand. "I'm Jango."

"It's nice to meet you," Obi-Wan says. Jango looks back at him. Obi-Wan can read amusement in his eyes, and he has no idea what he has done to provoke that emotion. But there is no hostility in Jango's force presence, so he lets it go. "I'm-"

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin interrupts again. "The ice cream!"

Closing his eyes in despair, Obi-Wan takes a second to compose himself. "Let's go then. No running off," Obi-Wan says and squeezes Anakin's shoulder in warning. But Anakin isn't paying him any attention. He has turned to Jango and is quizzing him on his favorite types of ice cream. Anakin keeps up the questions until they reach the vendor, who hands their ice cream over with a smile and a sympathetic look on her face. Probably not the first time she has served stressed parents.

"What ice cream do you want, Jango?" Obi-Wan asks as he turns to hand over a cone to Anakin. Jango hums in thought and steps up to peruse the flavors. The move puts Jango firmly in his personal space, and when Obi-Wan turns to look at him, Jango's shoulder brushes his chest.

"What's your favorite?" Jango asks. 

"Chocolate chip," Obi-Wan answers, and Jango laughs. 

"I would have thought strawberries," Jango states and orders.

"What? Why?" Obi-Wan frowns at him. 

Jango accepts his cone, looks back at Obi-Wan, and smirks. "Your kind of sweet." Obi-Wan can feel his face heat up, and Jango's smirk deepens. "And you just turned the same shade as the ice cream."

"Obi-Wan, can we go to the air and space museum?" Anakin asks, interrupting whatever was building up between Jango and him.

"I- yes. We can do that." Obi-Wan looks back at Jango, but he shakes his head.

"I'm only here for some upgrades to my ship, and I need to meet up with the contractors soon," Jango tells them. "But the docks are the same way as the museum."

"What kind of ship do you have?" Anakin asks as they start walking. He is almost bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"A Firespray," Jango answers, and Obi-Wan frowns. That was a patrol and attack ship. It should not be in the hands of a civilian. 

"How did you get your hands on that kind of ship?" Obi-Wan asks. 

There is a slight pause before Jango answers. "I got it as compensation for a job."

That sounded like a half-truth at best, but before Obi-Wan could ask any more questions, Anakin beat him to it. 

"Are you a smuggler?" he asks, but it sounds more hopeful than scrutinizing.

Smirking, Jango looks down at Anakin. "No, but I have met several."

That is all the encouragement Anakin needs as he launches into questions and stories of his meetings with all kinds of people.

Jango makes noises of agreement and encouragement when he can get, but Anakin has never needed help keeping a conversation going. When they reach the museum, Anakin races up the steps, leaving Obi-Wan alone with Jango.

"Anakin, I said no running off!" He calls after him, and Anakin stops at the top of the stairs. 

"Sorry!"

Obi-Wan sighs and looks back at Jango. "Again, I'm sorry for spilling your caff."

"And as I told you, it's fine," Jango says with a small smirk. 

"Right," Obi-Wan shuffles his feet. "Thank you for walking us over."

Jango steps into Obi-Wan's personal space. "It was my pleasure, Obi-Wan."

There is a moment of stillness between them. And then...

"Obi-Wan! Are you coming?!" Anakin yells, and Obi-Wan blinks. He pulls his gaze away from Jango's eyes and glances at Anakin. 

"Give me a second!" He looks back at Jango, who has stepped back to a more polite distance. "It was nice meeting you, Jango."

Jango holds his eyes for a long time before he huffs, glances up at Anakin, and crosses his arms. "It was." Their eyes meet again. "Maybe we'll meet again."

Obi-Wan smiles and holds his hands into his sleeves. "It's a big galaxy."

"It is," Jango nods in agreement. "But not that big."

There is a weird note in his voice, and Obi-Wan frowns.

"Obi-Wan, come on! I wanna see the ships!" Anakin whines. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, and Jango huffs. 

"Goodby," Obi-Wan bows and turns on his heels to join Anakin at the top of the stairs. He imagens he can feel Jango's eyes at his back, and when Obi-Wan reaches the top, he takes Anakin's hand. "Let's go."

Obi-Wan glances back down the stairs, but Jango is gone.

\--

\-----------------------------------

\--

"Kriff," Obi-Wan mutters as he rounds the corner and stumbles over his own feet as the package under his arm slips. This mission was supposed to be easy. Go to Nar Haaska, pick up the package at the drop point and get out. Too bad someone had seen something and was now chasing him down. 

He didn't even know who they were or what they wanted. Did they want the package or him? 

Obi-Wan gets his feet back under him, but someone yanks him into an ally, and he collides with an armored figure. He has lightsaber out and up before he recognizes the other as the Mandalorian he has been running into for the last year and a half. But he doesn't back down.

"Mando," Obi-Wan greets. "Are you on a job?"

"No." The Mandalorian tilts their head. "Why? Do you want to hire me?"

Obi-Wan laughs. "Do you do rescues? I seem to be unable to shake my tails."

The Mandalorian hums. It takes Obi-Wan another second to realize how close they are. The ally is barely wide enough to accommodate both of them. Even with Obi-Wan pressed up against the wall, the Mandalorian is standing firmly in his personal space.

"It's not my usual type of thing, but I can be persuaded," the Mandalorian says. The grin is evident in their voice.

Whatever Obi-Wan was going to say in response gets cut off as his pursuers round the corner, and someone sees him standing in the ally.

"Shit, we need to run," Obi-Wan mutters, and the Mandalorian laughs.

"We are not running," the Mandalorian says. They sling an arm around Obi-Wan's waist, pulls him in close, and mutters into his ear. "I have a jetpack. Hold on." 

They take off, and Obi-Wan throws his hand around the Mandalorian shoulders as they leave his pursuers behind.

When they set back down, Obi-Wan pulls his face out from the Mandalorian's shoulder and looks around. They are standing at a roof not far from the Space Port, where his ship is waiting for him. Obi-Wan secures the package better under his right arm.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan says and looks back down into the black visor of the Mandalorian. He still has his left arm around their shoulder. "I owe you one."

"No," the Mandalorian shakes their head. "We're even."

"For the tip at the bar?" Obi-Wan frowns. "That was for having my back at the pirate base."

"It's a nice backside," the Mandalorian says. "But no. This is for the ice cream."

Obi-Wan frowns and cocks his head. Ice cream? 

It takes Obi-Wan another couple of seconds to connect the dots, and then he is left gapping at the Mandalorian. "Jango?"

"Nice to see you again," Jango says. He squeezes Obi-Wan's waist, and then he reaches up to run his fingers under Obi-Wan's chin, closing his mouth. "As I said, the galaxy is not that big."

Then he steps back and takes off again, leaving Obi-Wan staring after him.

\--

\-----------------------------------

\--

Jango jogs down the empty row of cells, and he takes a second to look around the room. The shackles on the walls make his skin crawl, and Jango speeds up his pace. He is almost at the end of the corridor when he glances over into one of the last cells, and he freezes. 

A familiar red-haired Jedi looks back out at him. "Obi-Wan?" 

At the sound of his name, the Jedi drags his head up and blinks at him. There are bruises on his face, and his clothes are dirty and bloodied. 

"Jango?" Obi-Wan croaks back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm working," Jango says and steps closer. The cell door is locked, but it doesn't take much for Jango to slice through it, and he is soon standing next to the Jedi, working on his shackles.

"Oh, and what was the job?" Obi-Wan asks conversationally and looks down at him. Jango gets the shackles open and catches Obi-Wan as he stumbles into his chest. 

He hesitates for a second before he answers Obi-Wan's question. "I was hired to kill the leader of the smuggling ring."

"And how is that going?" Obi-Was asks as he gets his feet back under him.

"It went well," Jango slings the Jedi's arm over his shoulder. "But the rest didn't take it too well when I killed their boss."

"I can imagine," Obi-Wan demures. He turns his head to look at Jango. "So, are you done here?"

"I was thinking of heading to the reactor and blow the ship up, but I think the plan has changed," Jango pokes his head out of the cell. He tightens his hold around Obi-Wan and pulls his blaster with the other. "How about you? Are you working, and please dont tell me Anakin is here."

"Yes, I was working, and no, Anakin is back at the temple," Obi-Wan sucks in a sharp breath, and Jango stops to give Obi-Wan time to gather himself again. "Unfortunately, I got caught up in something completely unrelated."

"Aha," Jango says as they step out into the corridor. "So you had no plan of escape?"

"I would have improvised," Obi-Wan protests. They stumble their way down the hall towards Slave 1, and Jango hopes they dont run into any off the crew. Not that there are that many still alive. Jango is very good at what he does.

Jango had breached the freighter at the aft end, and he feels a slight relief as the ship comes into view. He leads Obi-Wan to the breach, and he takes one last look around the corridor before he follows after him. 

He guides Obi-Wan down into a seat and goes up to the cockpit to plot in the coordinates to Coruscant and detach from the larger ship. When he finds Obi-Wan again, the Jedi has pulled his shirt off and is assessing the damage.

"You couldn't wait?" Jango comments and goes looking for the medkit.

"Why? You wanted to undress me yourself?" Obi-Wan grins at him, and Jango snort. 

"Maybe if I thought you could put out, but you look ready to fall over in a stiff bris," Jango pulls out the bandages and starts cleaning up the Jedi. Obi-Wan keeps quiet, and when Jango glances up at him, their eyes meet and hold.

"Let's put that in the maybe later pile," Obi-Wan murmurs. Jango feels a flash of heat go through him, and he grins back at the Jedi.

"It will take us almost a week to get to Coruscant, so we have the time," Jango tells him.

"Good," Obi-Wan says and reaches out for a bacta patch.

\---

Obi-Wan runs a hand through Jango’s hair and looks up at the ceiling. Grumbling, Jango lifts his head off Obi-Wan's chest to look at him.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan admits. Jango shifts off Obi-Wan’s chest and props himself up on an elbow to see him better.

“Why?” Jango asks as he runs a finger down his chin.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes and leans into Jango’s hand. “I’m worried about him.” 

Jango hums and leans down to let his lips follow the path of his finger. “Why?”

“He-” Obi-Wan cuts himself off and takes a deep breath. Jango pauses in his ministrations and pulls back. “I dont know if I can do this. Anakin was supposed to be trained by Master Qui-Gon, not me.”

When there is no answer, Obi-Wan opens his eyes and meets Jango’s eyes. He looks thoughtful and Obi-Wan waits for Jango to gather his thoughts. Obi-Wan had told him about Qui-Gon and the mission to Naboo, and he is interested in what Jango will say in response.

“I think you’ll do fine,” Jango says after a long pause. When Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, Jango pokes him in the ribs in retaliation, and he yelps. “Dont roll your eyes at me. Listen,-” Jango lays his hand on Obi-Wan’s cheek and turns his head so that their foreheads are resting against each other. “-I have seen the two of you together. You are doing fine. And even if you aren’t perfect, but you have the rest of the Jedi to help you out. Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori’wadaas’la.”

Obi-Wan breaths out and smiles. _Nobody care who your father was, only the father you’ll be._

“I’m not sure that works here, since Qui-Gon was a good master,” Obi-Wan tells him.

“You misunderstand,” Jango pulls back to tap his forehead against Obi-Wan’s gently. “You have to stop comparing yourself to Qui-Gon. He is dead,” Obi-Wan can stop himself from flinching, but Jango holds him steady. ”He is dead, but you are still here. As long as you do your best and show Anakin that you care about him, the two of you will be fine.”

“Yeah?” Obi-Wan leans up to kiss him. “You are good at this. Have you thought about having kids?”

A strange look crosses Jango’s face, and Obi-Wan pulls back to frown at him, but it passes quickly. Jango wiggles his eyebrows and grins at him. “Why? Are you offering to help me out?”

Obi-Wan blinks at him, and then he bursts out laughing as Jango slides a hand down to squeeze his ass.

\---

The last morning they have together, Jango wakes up alone. He stumbles out of bed and goes looking for the wayward Jedi, and he finds him standing in the galley, fully dressed. Not that Slave 1 has a galley. It has a wall where Jango store food and other edibles. 

"Good morning," Obi-Wan greets as Jango slides an arm around his waist, and he rests his forehead against the Jedi's neck.

"Why are you up?" Jango complains.

"I have done nothing but sleep and rest for the last week." Laughing, Obi-Wan twists around and runs his hand over Jango's head. "I also needed food."

"I haven't worn you out? Let me remedy that," Jango murmurs and leans up to kiss Obi-Wan, who gladly excepts. 

They get another couple of hours together before the ship drops out of hyperspace, and Jango sigs against Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"It seems our time is up," Obi-Wan says. Jango grunts in displeasure as the Jedi pulls away and heads up to the cockpit. Jango pulls a shirt over his head and joins Obi-Wan in the cockpit.

With Obi-Wan's codes, getting landing permission is easy, and soon enough, Obi-Wan is getting ready to leave.

Jango grabs at Obi-Wan's belt and pulls him in for a last, long kiss.

"Ret'urcye mhi," Jango whispers against Obi-Wan's lips, and the Jedi hums in agreement.

"It's as you said, the galaxy is not that big." Obi-Wan grins. "And with our track record, we'll run into each other by the end of the year."

Jango pulls back and smirks. "If not, I know where you live." 

That makes Obi-Wan laugh. He leans back down to kiss Jango one last time, and then he heads down the ramp and back to the Jedi Temple.

Jango watches him go, and when he can't see him anymore, Jango heads back in and up to the cockpit. When he is back in space, Jango punches in the coordinates for Kamino. His son should be ready to be decanted by the Kaminoans soon, and then he has a job to do.

He looks back down at Coruscant and the Jedi Temple. And he needs a better plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Vor entye - [vor-ENT-yay] - Thank you (lit. *I accept a debt*)  
> Ret'urcye mhi - [ray-TOOR-shay-MEE] - Goodbye - lit. *Maybe we'll meet again*  
> Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la. - [Gar Tal-DEEN nee jah-OHn-eesh, gar sa BOO-eer OH-ree-wah-DAHS-la.] - *Nobody cares who your father was, only the father you'll be.* (Lit: Bloodline is not important, but you as a father are the most valuable thing.) Mando saying emphasising the importance of a father's role, and that a man is judged more by that than his lineage.


End file.
